


Do you Even Lift, Bro?

by Kinkypsycho24



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Bara!America, Bondage, Bottom Russia (Hetalia), Breathplay, Choking, M/M, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkypsycho24/pseuds/Kinkypsycho24
Summary: Alfred's been working out hard to get rid of his almost nonexistent pudge, and the results are a little more than Ivan bargained for. PWP





	Do you Even Lift, Bro?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SKitchune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKitchune/gifts).



> Wrote this for an idea suggested in my comments on my last fic! Leave comments and ideas for future fics below! The more kinky and disgusting, the better!  
> Enjoy my fellow dumpster dwellers

Ivan smiled as he cooked tonight's dinner, making extra pelmeni because he knew that Alfred would be extra hungry after his long workout session. He stared at the bubbling water the pelmeni boiled in, blushing as his mind wandered to Alfred's enhanced musculature. Alfred had started working out a year before, his motivation being that he was sick and tired of being made fun of for this fat he didn't really have.  
Now his muscles bulged, showing through his meeting shirts and contorting virtually every shirt he wore. It was ironic really, that to everyone else Alfred was the fat one, when in reality Ivan was more chubby than Alfred ever was. At first, Ivan had rejected Alfred's half cocked attempt at proving people wrong, wanting him to like himself the way he was. As the routine progressed, Ivan found himself enjoying Alfred's newfound confidence as well as all the rippling, tan, sweaty payoff.  
Ivan had plenty of time to cook and relax, as Alfred still wouldn't be home for another hour. He plated the pelmeni, standing at the stove and looking outside. He thought wistfully about his lover. He took off to the local junkyard, tossing scrap cars around. His superhuman strength didn't allow regular gym equipment to work for him. Ivan still shudders when he remembers that time Arthur told him that Alfred used to throw buffalo. That man could do some serious damage if he wanted to.  
What made Ivan's heart swell with appreciation was that Alfred could probably kill him if he wanted to now, but he chose not to. He was in a prime position to be taken advantage of, but Alfred never did that to him. Ivan still had fears from back when they hated each other's guts, but they were eased with each passing day that Alfred proved himself.  
Although Ivan had his fears of being taken advantage of, the idea that Alfred could push him around and hurt him also turned him on like nothing else. Everyone else expected Ivan to be the strongest nation. Knowing that someone else could overpower him made his balls ache like nothing else. He left his mind wander as dinner boiled, humming into the open air.  
~Ivan jumped as Alfred slammed open the door, still wet and glistening from his hard work. He pushed past Ivan to turn off the stove, hefting him over his shoulder like he weighed nothing. Ivan's head dangled next to Alfred's toned, firm ass, one hand reaching up to squeeze a handful of it. Alfred ran one of his hands up the inside of Ivan's thigh as he carried him upstairs, not even slightly short of breath. Ivan's erection grew, digging into Alfred's shoulder.  
When Alfred entered their shared bedroom, he threw Ivan down onto the floor, pinning him down onto it while he divested him of his clothing. Ivan flushed under him, watching the bulging strength in Alfred's arms flex and release as he moved. His breathing quickened as he watched Alfred undress, a pointed glare implying that he better stay put. Ivan bit his lip, as Alfred tank top moved, revealing chiseled abs and smooth, flat pectorals. Alfred turned around to throw the shirt somewhere, each muscle in his back rippling with every move.  
He then removed his jeans, his boxer briefs showing off his round, toned ass. His thighs bulged with muscle, each defined and glistening with sweat. Alfred's dick stood in his underwear, pressing insistently against the striped waistband. "So you like being thrown around like a little bitch, huh? How pathetic. You don't even fight back." Alfred chastised, the harsh words running straight to Ivan's engorged manhood. "Is it because you know you'll lose, big guy?" Alfred taunted, as his hand snaked down Ivan's abdomen, grasping his-~  
Ivan jumped as the back door flew open, Alfred lumbering in with his gym bag. Ivan threw boiling water all over himself on accident, hitting himself all over his torso and nicking his clothes erection, which promptly went away. Ivan blushed, grabbing a hand towel from the pantry to clean the mess up with. He got on his knees, wiping up the hot water. Alfred stood and watched, eyeing up his boyfriend's plump ass in sweatpants.  
Ivan put the towel in the wash basket, turning around and facing Alfred. His hair was soaked, droplets perilously close to dropping down his neck visible along the ends. His tank top was discolored all over with wetness, even having dropped onto his glasses. "What the hell was that reaction all about? Did I catch you poisoning the food or something?" Alfred chuckled, watching Ivan's cheeks light up with color.  
Ivan made no comment, trying to distract himself from Alfred's delicious muscles straining through his wet wife beater. "You should have seen it, dude! I was tossing semi trucks like they were toys or some shit! It's a good thing that humans aren't around there, I think they'd shit a brick if they saw what I was out there doing." Alfred joked, not noticing Ivan's distant expression.  
Ivan had to fight the urge to pounce, as the musk of Alfred's work reached his nostrils. In particular, from his underarms. Wet half circles spread along the fabric of the shirt from his armpits, teasing Ivan with their heady scent. Ivan's favorite deodorant was mixed in with it as well, a cocktail of arousing scents that caressed Ivan's head on the inside. Alfred realized what was going on, thinking that Ivan was disgusted by his smell. "Oh shit, I didn't realize I stank like that! Lemme go get a shower, I'll be back in like ten minutes." Alfred went to leave, but an iron grip on his forearm kept him in place.  
Ivan practically tore the wet tank top off of him, balling it up and inhaling the scent deeply from it. Alfred smirked as he realized what was ACTUALLY going on. "So, you like the new physique, huh?" Alfred quipped, jumping when Ivan threw the shirt aside and started licking and sucking the sweat from his neck. Alfred hummed, not used to being worshipped like that, but he wouldn't complain. Ivan moved down to his chest, sucking and leaving marks all over it, giving each nipple a suck and bite.  
Ivan moved over to Alfred's arms, nestling his nose in the junction of his arm and shoulder and breathing in the musk. His hand moved to carress Alfred's abs, running up and down them like a washboard. Ivan moaned, rutting his growing erection against Alfred's leg. He licked and sucked marks on his biceps, then sank to his knees. He rubbed Alfred's toned calves, licking and sucking on the little pits behind Alfred's knees. Alfred threw his head back and sighed, that place being a sweet spot for him.  
Next were his thighs and ass. So thick and defined and strong. After removing Alfred's pants, Ivan reached up and squeezed Alfred's ass, leaving bruises on his thighs as he nipped at them for a little too long. Ivan moaned into one ass cheek, the scent of sweat being particularly pungent there. He palmed himself in his pants, precum dripping into his underwear as he deeply inhaled from Alfred's ass crack. Alfred's growing erection smacked his stomach, leaving little bits of precum on it.  
Ivan finally came up for air, cheeks ruddy and eyes blown out. He stuck his face into Alfred's hair, finding another scent goldmine. He rocked his hips against Alfred's, groaning softly into his ear. He whispered his dirtiest comments to him, smirking when he felt Alfred's cock twitch against him. "I was fantasizing about you, Alfred. That is why I threw water everywhere when you arrived. I imagined you throwing me around like a sack of potatoes and roughing me up simply because you can, and it turned me on like nothing else I've ever thought of." Ivan whispered, continually grinding his hips into Alfred's.  
Suddenly, Alfred's demeanor changed. When he was relaxed and easygoing before, now he prickled, becoming serious and tense. Ivan bit his lip at the palpable atmosphere change, liking it more than not. "So, you wanna get manhandled, Ivan? Well that won't be a problem you horny little bitch." Alfred then threw Ivan over his shoulder like it was nothing, Ivan having a prime view of Alfred's back and ass. Ivan reached down to grasp it, gasping when a hard slap landed on his own. "Did I say you could touch that? No. Keep your hands to yourself." Ivan moaned into Alfred's back as his erection twitched against Alfred's shoulder. Alfred kneaded Ivan's ass as he carried him to their room, throwing Ivan into the wall and slamming the door shut.  
Alfred tore Ivan's clothes off of him, smirking when he saw the huge erection bobbing up from Ivan's pants. Alfred pushed him against the wall, smashing their lips together. Ivan simply stood there and took it, whining into the kiss as Alfred coaxed his lips open for his tongue to enter. Ivan's tongue mingled with Alfred's, Ivan jumping as Alfred gently ran his fingers up the inside of Ivan's thigh. His had always stopped and retreated, just before it got where Ivan needed it so badly.  
Ivan moaned, head flopping back and forth as Alfred relentlessly teased his second most erogenous zone. His erection was dripping at this point, the clear liquid running down his shaft and smearing all over his stomach. "Look at this shit. I touch your thighs and you become a dripping, writhing mess. You're too slutty for your own good." Alfred shamed, unwinding Ivan's scarf from its secure resting place on his neck.  
Ivan panted as he anticipated Alfred's next move. He only ever removed Ivan's scarf when he planned on touching Ivan's neck. The thought sent shocks of pleasure all the way down to Ivan's cock, his core clenching in ardor. Alfred took in the sight before him. The worlds biggest, supposedly strongest nation, resting against the wall, erection dripping and red against his stomach, breaths heaving and eyes closed. It turned Alfred on more than he was ready to admit.  
Alfred bent down, picking Ivan up by his thick thighs and putting him on broad shoulders. He leaned Ivan against the wall, holding him up by the backs of his thighs. Alfred licked and sucked along the insides of Ivan's legs, biting the tender, pale skin until it bruised. Ivan keened, slamming his head into the wall behind him. His hips bucked of their own accord, even though he tried to keep them still. Ivan groaned, just wanting Alfred to stop teasing and get on with it already. Alfred delivered, swallowing Ivan's erection in one fell swoop.  
Ivan's voice cracked as he moaned, threading his hands into Alfred's wet hair and rutting into his face. Alfred swallowed around his erection as he slid his head up and down between Ivan's legs. Ivan shouted as Alfred tongued his head, coaxing out more spurts of precum.  
Alfred tossed Ivan down on the bed hard, yanking his arms behind him and bringing his ass up in the air. He grabbed a leather sleeve and restrained Ivan's arms together behind his back, shoving his head into the mattress. Ivan stayed out as Alfred left for a second, returning with his sweaty briefs in tow. He stuffed them into Ivan's mouth, shivering at the delicious moan that emanated from behind the gag. Ivan loved the taste of Alfred's dirty briefs.  
Alfred kneeled behind Ivan, keeping a bruising grip on his plush ass. He dove into Ivan's ass crack, tongue prodding and licking at the small pink hole. Ivan whimpered loudly behind the gag, wiggling his ass into Alfred's face as he sucked and licked the hole open. Alfred slapped the plump rear before him, feeling it jiggle against his face. He took a few more licks and sucks before pulling away. Ivan keened at the loss, squirming on the bed helplessly.  
Alfred lubed up his fingers, slipping two into the shining pink hole. He pulled them in and out rhythmically, with Ivan reciprocating each thrust. He added another finger, digging around in the velvety heat, looking for that one spot that would drive Ivan up the wall. He knew he found it when Ivan yelled into his makeshift gag, thrusting his hips up to meet Alfred's fingers. Alfred continued on like this for some time, rubbing and poking his prostate, until profuse amounts of precum streamed from Ivan's cock.  
Alfred kneeled behind Ivan, lining up his cock with the freshly stretched entrance. He snapped his hips, slamming into the pale expanse of flesh below. Ivan groaned, bouncing his ass up and down on Alfred's cock. Alfred set a punishing pace, using his strength to pin Ivan down to the bed as he fucked him. He yanked the underwear out of Ivan's mouth, wanting to hear his pretty moans more clearly. "Ahhhn~ Alfred- I need- Hah!- More! Please!" Ivan begged, pushing his hips back against every hard thrust into his prostate.  
Alfred flipped Ivan over onto his back effortlessly, hooking his thick legs over broad, muscled shoulders. Ivan whined when he was forced to look into Alfred's face. Alfred crept his hands up Ivan's chest to his neck, wrapping his hands around the rippling, red, shiny scars that surrounded it. Ivan shrieked, his whole body tensing up. Sooner than intended, he found himself cumming hard all over Alfred's rippling abs, feeling them run up and down his cock while he rode out his orgasm.  
Alfred was far from done, however. He continued slamming into Ivan's body, closing his grip around the delicately pale neck. Ivan's face transformed into sheer ecstasy, his cock reinflating a few minutes after. Alfred kept one hand pushing into Ivan's throat, using the other one to slap his ass as he fucked him raw, cock digging into his prostate with each push. He loosened his grip around Ivan's neck to let him breathe, licking and suckling all the scars along its girth. "Alfred, I can't-Ah!- Hold on much longer-!" Ivan whispered, inhaling the sweaty scent from behind Alfred's ear. His member rested against his stomach again already, dripping and red and throbbing.  
Alfred returned his hand to Ivan's neck once he was sure that Ivan caught his breath, digging his fingers into the soft, marred skin. Ivan bucked his hips into Alfred's thrusts, colors popping behind his eyelids as Alfred's abs ripped up and down his dickhead. He began to feel light headed, the lack of oxygen bringing him closer to orgasm. As soon as the feeling began, Alfred let go of his throat again.  
Ivan whimpered as Alfred's pace became sloppy, his hips meeting up less regularly than before. He slammed into Ivan harder, pounding him into the mattress. Ivan's asshole moved in and out with Alfred's dick, making Ivan see stars. He squirmed underneath him, wanting so badly to pull him close and wrap his legs around him.  
Alfred's orgasm hit him like a freight train, hips stuttering in its intensity. He rode it out inside Ivan's asshole, leaning down to bite the scars around Ivan's tender neck. Ivan screamed in pleasure, the bite zipping straight to his engorged, weeping cock. He convulsed beneath Alfred, cumming all over his abs and his own stomach. He yelled Alfred's name like a mantra, slowing down as Alfred thrusted through his orgasm.  
Alfred rolled off of him, flipping him back over and undoing the arm restraints. Ivan stretched his arms, rolling back over to snuggle up to Alfred as he came down from his high. He then got up, throwing their clothes in the laundry basket and wiping the both of them down. He crawled back in the bed with Alfred, smiling up at him serenely.  
"Shit, if I'd have know my new muscles turned you on so hard, I'd have done that sooner. Why didn't you tell me you wanted me like that?" Alfred inquired, seeing that Ivan had been acting kind of odd the past few weeks. "I was not sure exactly how to bring it up. You do not go up to your lover and just say 'hey, I want to lick your sweat from your armpits and have you manhandle me around like I weigh nothing'. That will surely get you a weird look." Ivan explained, calmed by the lingering smell of Alfred's exercise.  
Alfred chuckled, ruffling Ivan's hair. "I'm up for pretty much anything you want me to do, ya big lug. It's my job to make you happy and feel good, and if having my ball sweat in your mouth makes you feel good, so be it." Alfred consoled, kissing Ivan softly. "Hey, where are those pelmeni you were making? I'm starving after all that." Alfred said, laughing when Ivan pelted him with a pillow. "Of all times to want them and you want them NOW?" Ivan quipped, getting up to go eat with Alfred. They ate in quiet happiness, warm and fuzzy from their earlier tumble.  
END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ya sick buttnuggets! If you enjoyed, leave kudos or a comment if you would like to!


End file.
